


Little Red Valentine

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Domestic Coldflash [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry likes to crossdress, Crossdressing, Digital Penetration, Established Relationship, Len has scary stamina, Len makes it better, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Some angst, domestic!Coldflash, foul language (although honestly that's probably the least of your worries here), have a happy sloppy smutty Valentine's Day fic, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen has a dirty little secret that he's been keeping from everyone, including his boyfriend. So, what happens when Len comes home early from a mission and walks right in on Barry's secret? Smut, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/gifts).



> This fic exists entirely because of Rinzler (whyinhades on tumblr) due to their input on how to combine the two crossdressing!Barry headcanons I put up on tumblr. That post (as well as links to both the headcanons) can be found here: http://whyinhades.tumblr.com/post/139258494434/redcharade-barry-is-wearing-a-dress-it

Barry Allen had a dirty secret. He wouldn’t call it little, but he definitely called it dirty. While he wasn’t ashamed of it when he was by himself, the idea of anyone else finding out made him feel both shame and panic. He’d taken great pains to hide this secret ever since he was in high school and more or less tripped over this...he didn’t know what it was. Fetish? He didn’t think it was, it didn’t feel like that. It felt wrong to call it that, even in his own head, and he was sure that if he looked online he could probably find tons of resources that would help him figure out what the right word was.

Except...he was too afraid to do that. He indulged in his secret whenever he had time alone, which was a lot riskier now that he shared a home and a bedroom with someone. He couldn’t go into the bedroom and lock the door anytime he wanted to without it being inconvenient and suspicious for his partner. But, indulging in it, getting the things he needed on his own (either online or through clandestine trips to stores, worrying that people were staring, stammering that he was here for his sister, totally here for his sister...who didn’t exist...unless you counted Iris. Or worrying that a package would arrive at the wrong time to the house instead of the secret PO Box he had...or that Len would discover he had a secret PO Box and want to know what was up) was scary and risky enough without adding extra things for people to potentially discover if Barry made a mistake.

He was more afraid of telling people this secret than he had been of telling any other secret. Confiding that he’s the Flash? Not as scary as this getting out. Admitting to his family that he’s bisexual, with some possible pan thrown in, when he was in middle school? Not as scary as this. Admitting when he had had his first boyfriend, so if anyone was secretly hoping that Barry wasn’t actually into men and had just thought he was or was going “through a phase” or something...well give up that ridiculous hope immediately? Not as scary. Admitting much later that he had been having a secret love affair with Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold and it was hella serious? Not as scary. Telling everyone that if they were hoping that this Leonard Snart relationship would end soon they will be disappointed because surprise they’re moving in together now? Not as scary.

Some of those secrets being revealed (most of them on his own terms and in his own time) had garnered bad reactions from various family members, but all of them had turned out fine in the end. Family and friends adjusted and accepted, with no shortage of long (sometimes painful) discussions. But, that’s how you worked through things with people you cared about, right?

Len and Barry had been living together for two years now, and this was probably the one and only big secret he still had from Len. Both of them had little secrets they kept, which eventually came out and were no big deal. But, big ones? This was probably the last one between them. And yes...Barry felt bad about that...but he still had absolutely zero plans to tell Len about this secret.

Which was dangerous in itself. At Joe’s, nobody invaded his room unless there was a damn good reason. His privacy had always been respected there. Nobody went snooping unless there was a real and present alarm that he might be doing something self-destructive and proof was needed before any real accusations were to be made. People usually knocked before opening the door, but often they knocked and then immediately opened it. But, that was usually Joe and not Iris. After all, Iris understood that there were some things you didn’t want your father figure walking in on. Who wants to be half naked, for example, and suddenly the door swings wide open? And by the time he was in his middle teens nobody told him not to lock his door anymore.

And, of course, when he had his own apartment and lived by himself it certainly wasn’t an issue.

It wasn’t really a problem before he was 16, anyway. Their sophomore year of high school, Iris had been ecstatic to join a sewing class as an elective. She’d always liked fashion and she thought this would be a good way to explore that and to learn how to create her own clothes and designs. But she needed a model who was tall, thin and had curves in the right places but who also wasn’t voluptuous. She had a lot of friends, male and female, who fit some of those categories but somehow Barry was the only one who fit all of them and would also probably agree to do anything Iris asked him as long as she smiled at him like that, batted her beautiful eyes, and said please.

And that was how Barry Allen came to realize...that he really liked dressing up in women’s clothes. He liked wearing dresses, he liked wearing make-up, and he liked the accessories that went along with outfits. The make-up and accessories were secondary, they weren’t as important to him as the clothes, but they were still very nice.

When Iris put him in dresses, helped him learn how to walk in heels, taught him how to apply make-up, how to choose the right jewelry and handbags, which kinds of dresses and outfits fit him well and accentuated his body and which ones didn’t work, how to recognize which colors were good on him and which ones didn’t work, Barry had realized he felt a lot more confident than usual.

He stood straighter, it could be seen in the way he carried himself and the gait he used as he walked, the way he posed for pictures (which he had initially balked at because people at school had enough reason to make fun of him without adding crossdressing to the list), even the way he spoke and the easy, open way he would laugh were things Barry Allen had never done before. He had never felt so comfortable and relaxed in his own skin before than when he was wearing women’s clothes and make-up.

If Iris noticed, she never commented or let on. And Joe would always just roll his eyes when he saw Iris kneeling by Barry to make sure the hem of his dress was just right, and walk away into the other room to let them be. Even though he never commented, it wasn’t a mean or disapproving eyeroll. Barry knew Joe assumed it was just another mess he’d gotten himself into because Iris batted her eyes at him. Which wasn’t untrue...except that Barry felt it was the furthest thing from a mess.

Well, while he was in the clothes he felt it was the furthest thing from a mess, especially since he had a ready-made excuse for why it was totally understandable that he was standing on the living room coffee table wearing a blue dress that actually proved he did, in fact, have hips. And a rather nice ass. Joe’s only response was not to break the coffee table and that nobody was to be wearing shoes of any kind while standing on it for any reason and once they were done it was their responsibility to clean the coffee table because occasionally people ate there and nobody wanted to set their plate or cup on a table someone had just had their feet all over and no it didn’t change anything if you’d just had a shower, his kids weren’t raised by wolves.

Barry had mentioned it to his father at the time, emphasizing that this was totally Iris’s fault and lying that he couldn’t wait until it was over so life could go back to normal again. But, his father had simply said there was nothing the matter with it and Barry shouldn’t feel too weird about it, explaining that some of the most rugged men he’d ever heard about liked to dress in women’s clothes for fun, finding it freeing, and name-dropped John Wayne of all people. Barry wasn’t sure if that was true, and had never had the guts to find out if it was a myth or actual fact, or why his dad had chosen to say that. Barry had, however, stuttered out an assurance that this was totally just for Iris’s benefit and he wasn’t enjoying it at all. His father had relented, but there had been a look on his face that to this day had Barry wondering if he’d been at all convincing…but Barry usually chose not to think about that too much and had never asked, afraid of the answer.

It had been a huge disappointment when Iris had finished the sewing class and decided fashion wasn’t really her calling, after all, even though she was good at it and had top marks in the class. This meant she didn’t enroll in similar classes again, and instead turned toward photography and journalism interests, which would eventually prove to be her true passion. He had been happy for her, that she’d discovered these things, but he’d felt bad for himself because he now had no excuse to dress up, anymore. He’d felt like it was an abrupt end to a really nice vacation he wasn’t finished having yet.

He’d only been able to hold out for a year, though, before he’d started to buy things for himself to wear when had had alone time and his bedroom door locked, things he kept hidden in the back of his closet, or beneath all of his socks and underwear in his dresser. Clothes had to be hidden, folded neatly and put in uninteresting-looking boxes, and hidden in the back of his closet while make-up was put in Ziplocs and hidden in his dresser where nobody wanted to look. A full-length mirror had been put on the door to his closet, a cheap one from Walmart, so that he could properly enjoy the way he looked when he dressed up.

When he’d lived on his own it was easier, because he could roam his whole apartment in his outfits rather than just confine himself to one small room, could go about his day wearing women’s clothes as much as he dared. Even just sitting and watching TV or looking things up online while wearing the clothes made him feel confident and it was always a little disappointing to know that he couldn’t share this with anyone, that he had to keep it a secret, that he was only allowed to feel confident and powerful in his home behind closed doors and shuttered blinds. He even still had to hide his make-up and the clothes, and anything he bought to go along with them, because it wasn’t uncommon for Iris to visit and go through his closet, especially if she knew he had a date coming up. And there was always the worry about what might happen if he was wearing the clothes and someone knocked on his door unexpectedly. His building didn’t have a buzzer system, anyone could walk in if they wanted to, so he didn’t get a head’s up if someone forgot to call first.

When he became the Flash he realized that he got some of that same confidence from his powers and the suit that Cisco made for him. Even his CSI work gave him a semblance of that confidence when he was actually immersed in his job, in the science because he was damn good at it and science was a passion of his. He hadn’t been good enough at his job to clear his father’s name and get him out of prison, but he’d not been kidding those times he grinned at people and said he had mad skillz, even before he had his powers that made some aspects of it faster or easier, and while it had been difficult he had finally come to terms with the fact that he hadn’t been able to prove his father’s innocence with science because he simply wasn’t made out of magic...and that was not his fault. But, when he was wearing the suit it was always painfully obvious to him that he was anything but normal. In the dresses and make-up he liked to wear, he felt normal as well as confident and powerful.

He had wondered, more than once, whether he might be trans or gender fluid. But, he had eventually decided that he wasn’t. He didn’t feel ill at ease with being a man, and he didn’t think he’d ever felt like a woman (although he’d be the first to admit he didn’t know what it meant to feel like a woman. But, he never felt or thought of himself in the feminine)...even when he was wearing clothes that were made with women in mind. But, he did feel more...him...when he wore women’s clothes. And he wasn’t really sure what that meant, he just knew he liked it.

He had successfully hidden this secret from everyone he knew, with the possible exception of his father which...he still didn’t want to dwell on, and that included significant others. However, when he got together with Len...he had really worried at first. Len was scary smart and terrifyingly observant. He was also often aware of things about Barry that Barry wasn’t even aware of. If ever he’d had a significant other who might take one look at him and realize what nobody else did, or find his hidden stashes of clothes and make-up, or discover his PO Box, it was Len.

But, as time went on...nothing happened. Len hadn’t noticed, or if he had he’d chosen not to let on. Barry’s make-up was never disturbed, nor were his clothes or the areas he kept them in (although when Barry was feeling paranoid, he did remind himself that Len was a master thief and probably knew how to disturb everything and then make it look like nothing had happened). Len never asked about his PO Box and so far a stray package hadn’t come to the house. It probably helped that they were both busy and Len wasn’t too fond of having his own things pawed through. It could be a silent privacy truce that Barry wasn’t even really aware existed between them. Len would stay out of Barry’s things if Barry stayed out of his things. More or less. There were exceptions, like laundry. They both did each other’s laundry, although Barry was careful not to ever put any of his special things in the hampers. So far, he’d managed for two years not to so much as have a stray pair of panties end up sitting in the hampers.

But, Len was a pretty busy guy. He had missions with the Legends crew and when he wasn’t doing that he did still ran the Rogues crew (Lisa ran it when he couldn’t be around). This meant that Len actually spent a good deal of time away from home, which in turn meant that even though Barry had a hectic life himself...it wasn’t quite so hectic as Len’s, somehow, and he managed to have a lot of time where he could be at home and wear his special clothes and his make-up.

The only problem was, today was Valentine’s Day and Barry was feeling especially down because Len was away on a Legends mission and he wasn’t likely to make it for the day. They might be able to celebrate tomorrow, but it was still a disappointment to Barry. He understood, of course, and he’d told Len so. The work Len was doing was important and he didn’t want Len to be distracted by the fact that he had a disappointed partner at home. He wanted Len to come home alive, after all. But, that didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed and didn’t miss his boyfriend. It just meant that he understood priorities and how they were supposed to work and that sometimes in the real world you couldn’t always make that special day you wanted to make and had to figure out alternative plans.

So, to cheer himself up, Barry had chosen a dress he liked, a red one that fit him good and showed him off in all the right ways and matching red pumps. He hadn’t chosen any jewelry yet, but he’d finished his make-up. Pink and red often clashed, but Barry had chosen a very pale pink lip gloss that was more shine than color and it drew rather flattering attention to his lips without ruining his choice of dress color.

Before Barry left the bedroom, however, he had chosen a simple gold chain with a small heart pendant, since it was Valentine’s Day, to wear about his neck. The pendant came to rest just a little beyond his collarbone. After examining himself in the mirror again and deciding he liked what he saw, he smiled and left the room to go about his day at home. Since Valentine’s Day was on a Sunday, he didn’t have work today and could just spend his day at home unless one of his unattached friends called. But, he hadn’t really mentioned that Len wouldn’t be home today, so most of his friends and family were probably assuming that they were spending the day together like most couples.

It was while he was walking across the living room that it happened. The door swung open and in stepped his boyfriend, home unexpectedly early from his mission, and causing Barry to stop not even mid-way across the room, his heart and stomach dropping through the floor, feeling like the proverbial deer caught in the sudden headlights of an oncoming semi truck.

At first, Len didn’t even really notice Barry. Oh, he probably realized someone was in the room and that it was probably Barry, but he didn’t look in Barry’s direction. At best it would be a peripheral awareness that wasn’t alarming because it was expected. He took time to shut the door and shrug off his coat and hang it up, bend down to start unlacing his shoes.

Barry should speed out of the room. He should take his pumps off, keep them in hand, speed out of the room and change into his regular clothes. But he couldn’t move, his feet were practically rooted or...or...superglued to the spot.

“What, no welcome ho--” Len started, just as he was setting his boots neatly beside the door, but cut off his own words abruptly when he turned and saw his boyfriend standing in front of him decked out in women’s finery. Simple but elegant in its own way, and the confidence Barry exuded even as he stood there in shock was...something else. Usually, outside of the Flash suit, Barry was adorable in a bashful, shy sort of way that had Len often caught between wanting to ravish him and reassure him...or tease him to see more of the shy looks, sexy in their own way.

But, there had always been something about a confident Barry Allen that got Len’s motor running, and there was something much different about the kind of confidence Barry’s body language was showing off right now. A relaxed confidence, instead of a tense confidence with uncertainty simmering underneath. Even with the shock and apprehension of being caught, Barry held himself with an easy, more natural, sort of confidence that Len...really didn’t think he’d seen in his boyfriend before.

It made him hungry.

“I can explain…” Barry said, holding his hands up, palms out, as if to placate Len.

“Fine. Do it while you hike up that skirt,” Len replied, voice low and rough as he stalked forward and began unbuttoning his shirt.

And it was stalking, like a predator having caught its preferred prey unawares.

“W-what…??” Barry asked, not sure what to make of that, not sure how to process that, but not giving up any ground as Len closed the distance between them.

He didn’t lift his skirt, either, hands frozen in their placating gesture.

“I said...hike up that dress,” was the only answer Len gave.

He became stuck on the last four buttons. They didn’t want to cooperate and so Len decided to hell with them and popped all four just as he reached Barry, freeing his hands up to hike the skirt up for his boyfriend, hands running over bare, smooth thighs and back to squeeze his boyfriend’s ass. He couldn’t help the sound that came from his throat when his hands came into contact with lace, and he gripped Barry there and pulled his hips roughly against Len’s own, grinding and wrenching a gasp from his speedster.

“You are so hot…” Len’s voice sounded almost like gravel at this point and it sent a very pleasant shiver down Barry’s spine.

“B-because of the dress…?” he asked, sliding his hands, which had been resting on Len’s chest, up around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Looking up into Len’s eyes he noticed that the beautiful blue of them was only a thin ring around pupils that were blown wide.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that thought. On the one hand it was definitely a much better reaction than he’d been expecting. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure how he liked the implication of objectification and being fetishized. Was that what this was? And was it okay if it was your boyfriend doing it? He wasn’t sure how this worked. This was...so far removed from anything he’d expected out of a reaction from...anyone, especially Len. It had never occurred to him to even try to prepare himself for all the possible ways Len might like seeing him in a dress.

“That’s part of it…” Len said, letting his hands lift and pull Barry up without pulling back for any distance between them, a slow drag of Barry’s body against Len’s until Barry had to wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and tighten his arms around Len’s shoulders to keep balanced.

Barry couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at the way that felt. Another shiver slid through his body as Len started to walk them out of the room.

“What’s the...what’s the other part?” It was suddenly difficult to concentrate on sentences.

“Damn, Scarlet...do you even need to ask? Look at you…” Len said, before slamming Barry against the nearest wall, pressing him there with his own body and practically attacking Barry’s lips with his own, nipping the lower lip, gliding his tongue across it to soothe and slotting their lips together properly, invading with his tongue the moment Barry opened his mouth to make the slightest of noises, licking in and finding Barry’s tongue immediately.

Barry was glad that Len was more than capable of keeping him upright against the wall because his whole body melted against it for a moment, coming back to himself only when Len broke the kiss for air they both very much needed.

He watched as Len licked his own lips and grinned, “Strawberry?” he asked Barry.

“Don’t start with the puns.”

Len’s grin widened, “whatever you say, Babe, you’re the boss.”

“Babe?”

Len’s laugh was like black velvet as he pulled them away from the wall and carried Barry down the hall and to the bedroom, Barry taking some initiative to trail kisses along Len’s jaw all the way to his ear where he nibbled at the lobe.

“You never really answered me...if this isn’t just about the dress, what’s it about?”

“You have no idea how sexy you are, do you? I come home expecting to see my adorably rumpled boyfriend in layers of somewhat too-big shirts and sweaters but instead I find him standing confident and strong in himself. Do you have any idea...how goddamn hot that is?”

And suddenly Len’s voice was gravel again and Barry found himself being dropped onto a soft surface, the bed, and Len climbing on with him, crawling up to his legs, sliding rough, calloused hands along shaved-smooth legs before pushing them open at the knees and settling between them.

It wasn’t the first time Barry had had shaved legs around Len, and it wasn’t the first time Len had noticed. He’d never said anything about that before, but he had always paid special attention to them when they were smooth like this.

“So...you like this me...better than regular me?” Barry asked, a little confused by Len’s answer despite being turned on by his tone and the look on his face.

Len stopped what he was doing and looked up at Barry, gaze molten and directed firmly on Barry.

“Oh, Scarlet…” he said, in this slow and deep sort of way that made Barry swallow hard, “you are always sexy. But this is the first time I’ve seen you so at home with yourself.”

Barry was pretty sure his face was the same shade as his dress.

“Besides...this is regular you,” Len said, his tone a bit softer then before he went back to what he was doing, hands pushing up Barry’s skirt before slowly running his palms over the lace of Barry’s matching red panties.

This time when he swallowed hard, Barry did it for a different reason. Hearing Len say that meant...a lot more to him than he would’ve expected. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted...maybe even needed...to hear that. That there wasn’t something weird about him like this, that he was still himself this way. That the clothes didn’t change who he was, they just allowed him to show who he was inside, confident and strong, and let him be at ease with that. Unlike with his Flash suit, there were no life or death decisions to be made, no worry that he’d do something wrong, destroy property, not get there in time, let the city down. He could be confident and powerful here at home without any of the worry and second-guessing that came along with his Flash suit and his powers.

“Fuck, Red...you are so beautiful…” Len breathed out, sounding almost reverent, as he finally slid Barry’s panties down, taking his time and going slow, watching Barry’s dick spring free and jutt proudly against Barry’s stomach, licking his lips as he watched the red panties slowly make their way with his help down the speedster’s long, smooth legs until they reached his ankles and Len carefully removed Barry’s red pumps and slid the panties the rest of the way off and tossing them aside.

“Len…” Barry breathed out, because his lover looked almost undone already and it was breathtaking to see.

“Turn over for me, Scarlet,” Len’s voice was quiet but rough again, starting to unfasten his jeans and slide them down with his underwear, and Barry did, moving up onto his knees even as he heard Len’s jeans land somewhere on the floor and suddenly felt Len’s hands on his ass already, groping and kneading and pulling the cheeks apart.

Barry found himself gasping before he could stifle it, biting his lip around a moan.

“Is this okay?” Len asked, continuing the groping massage.

“Y-yeah...that’s...that’s definitely okay…”

No sooner had Barry said that than he felt Len’s lips against one cheek, kissing and nipping and sucking and just when Barry thought he was about to spontaneously combust with the intensity of his blush...he felt Len bite down on him hard enough that it probably left indentations of his boyfriend’s teeth.

“LEN!” Barry cried out, but not in pain. Oh God, definitely not in pain. That felt so...he didn’t know how to describe it. Len hasn’t bitten him like that before, not there!

“Not okay?” Len asked, licking the bite mark in apology.

“More than okay...do it again…” Barry ordered, gripping the pillows and already panting.

Len did it again, this time to the opposite cheek, and didn’t give Barry a chance to get over that before he licked a stripe up the center of Barry’s ass, starting at the perineum and ending at Barry’s entrance, licking and rubbing his tongue there, circling there, lapping like a big contented cat.

“Fuck…” Barry groaned out, unable to keep from pressing back against Len’s mouth and tongue.

“Mmm...your wish is my command,” Barry could hear the smirk in Len’s voice just before his lover’s tongue entered him and he was crying out and hitting the headboard with his hand because goddamn that felt so fucking good!

The reaction spurred Len on, had him reaching his tongue in deep, licking and lapping, moving it in and out, shifting for better angles, gripping Barry’s ass cheeks so hard that he was probably leaving finger bruises, pulling back to literally suck and nip at Barry’s hole before plunging his tongue back in again.

It wasn’t long before Barry was sobbing out his moans and praises, precum already beading and making the head of his cock wet, and just when he was sure that he was going to cum from this alone, Len stopped, pulled away and backed off.

Barry sobbed out a whine and he thought he might be begging Len not to stop, to keep going, but he wasn’t sure because he was too out of it to concentrate on words.

“Not yet, Scarlet,” Len’s voice was a purr again and Barry whimpered against the pillows, feeling the bed shift as Len moved, hearing a drawer open and close to the side -- probably the nightstand -- and then after a few moments he felt a slick finger press into his willing, open hole and he pushed back against it with a loud, relieved moan and felt it followed quickly by a second finger, sliding in and out, scissoring apart, coating his insides with lube, and then suddenly a third finger and they were all reaching deep.

Moving back against the fingers, Barry established a rhythm and though he wasn’t screaming and begging anymore, his breathing was heavier and his moans louder. He was just getting used to that when suddenly Len took his fingers away and Barry was back to whining again.

“I’m gonna wear a condom this time, Red…” Len said, and Barry could vaguely hear him opening one.

Being in a serious and committed monogamous relationship, and both of them being clean, meant that they didn’t always use condoms. But, if Len was making a point of it then that meant one or more of three things. Len was expecting them to be rough, he wasn’t expecting that they’d shower right after, or he was anticipating multiple rounds.

Barry couldn’t help the shudder that went through him at the promise of any one of those right now, let alone two or all of them.

By the time he had finished contemplating that and began to wonder where Len’s dick was at already, he finally felt his boyfriend’s hands on his hips, situating Barry a little better before one hand disappeared, likely to guide Len’s cock properly into place. He felt the head against his entrance, resting there for a second or two, before he felt Len press it slowly inside.

Barry gripped the headboard, breathing ragged as he stayed still for the initial entry so he didn’t hurt either of them, and feeling Len continue without pause slowly until he was about halfway and then...Len stopped. And Barry whimpered and purposely shook the headboard to show his vast impatience of this bullshit that was Len’s teasing as if that would do any good...except maybe it did because suddenly Len snapped his hips and his cock was the rest of the way inside of him, hard and fast and it punched a loud cry out of both of them.

Suddenly, Len leaned over him, body completely covering Barry’s from behind as he started a hard, fast pace with his thrusts, getting deep but not quite deep enough. That was fine with Barry, though, he didn’t want this to end too fast, and soon he was pressing back against Len, seeking out and finding a rhythm together.

“Harder...Len, God, do me harder!” Barry demanded, desperately, and he cried out when Len gave him what he wanted, arching his body and gripping with one hand at the edge of the mattress.

And fuck, the way Len was moaning and panting into Barry’s ear was almost too much and he just couldn’t help himself...he shifted his hips, opened his legs more and adjusted his stance on his knees and suddenly Len was hitting his prostate just right, once, twice, three times and one more had Barry sobbing out Len’s name so loud as he came on Len’s dick. And goddamn if Len didn’t bite his shoulder and fuck him right through it until Barry was a begging, whimpering, sobbing mess underneath him.

At that point, Len finally stopped, panting against Barry’s shoulder where he’d bitten him, probably leaving another bite mark that would heal soon like the ones on his ass probably already had.

“Jesus, Scarlet…” Len’s voice was rough and still heated and Barry could feel that Len’s dick was still hard inside him. He hadn’t cum, yet.

Slowly, Len slid out of Barry and guided him onto his back, laying down between his open legs and kissing what little breath he had managed to catch away again, reaching down to gently stroke and rub along Barry’s still-quivering thighs, soothing any discomfort there might be lingering there.

Barry melted into the mattress underneath his lover, tilting his head and let his tongue slip out to meet Len’s, invite it in and gently suck on it as he reached up with his hands to caress Len’s chest, flick his nipples lightly between his fingers, eliciting a moan from Len in the process.

“Ready for another go, yet?” Len asked as he pulled away from the kiss, gently nosing along Barry’s jaw.

“Are you sure…?”

“Questioning my stamina?” Len whispered into Barry’s ear, giving a quick lick to the shell.

Barry’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“Good. Ready for another round?” he asked again, to be sure.

“God yes…” Barry brought his knees up further so he could plant his feet flat on the bed and lifted his hips up as Len pulled a pillow down from the head of the bed and slipped it under Barry’s hips and got up onto his knees again between his speedster’s legs, lining up his cock and looking up at Barry, waiting for the eye contact and the nod before sliding home again.

Barry gasped and arched up, his body so sensitive now after that orgasm and his boyfriend’s hard cock sliding back into his still-open hole was just this side of divine.

This time they were facing each other, so Barry got to drink in the way Len looked while he was drinking in the way Barry looked. God, he’d always loved the way Len would look at him when he was turned on. He still had this way of doing it, whether they were having sex or not, that looked as though he was checking Barry out for the first time and loving what he saw and it never failed to elicit shivers and goosebumps from Barry’s body.

Reaching out for Len, Barry urged him forward by his arms and Len leaned over him, pressed down against him just enough so that Barry felt the full movement of their bodies against each other, the bodice of the dress the only thing between them right now, the skirt billowed up above Barry’s waist, and the fast, hard drag of Len’s cock in and out of Barry, the way Len’s sweat-slicked abs rubbed against Barry’s own dick. It was already so maddening and they’d only just started again.

Len took Barry’s mouth in a deep kiss, swallowing a moan from his lover as he felt Barry’s hands on his back, fingers gripping and blunt nails digging in as they were dragged down Len’s back slowly, probably leaving red marks in their wake and Len reveled in it, moaning into the kiss and rolling his hips at a faster, harder pace, already hearing skin slapping against skin and damn if that didn’t turn him on more.

Those hands pressed down firmly into the dip at the small of Len’s back and he pulled back from the kiss, burying his face against Barry’s neck and giving another loud moan and a nip to the skin at his lover’s throat when he felt those hands move down even further, move to grip both cheeks of his ass hard and then pull Len’s hips in even more on the next thrust, Barry’s own hips bearing down to meet them, and fuck that was so deep and he could tell by the shout Barry gave that Len hit that spot just right.

Len let Barry keep that level of control, let him decide how deep Len’s dick went, their heavy panting filling the room, punctuated by loud, rough moans from the both of them.

“Fuck, Lenny...that’s so good…” Barry panted.

“Damn right…” Len’s rough voice moaned into Barry’s shoulder and tightened his arms around Barry, holding him close.

When Len started to suck on Barry’s neck, he took his hands away from Len’s ass and wrapped his legs around him instead, hands shooting up to Len’s head where he ran them over Len’s short hair.

“Yeah...I want a mark right there, Len...put a mark right there and fuck me harder…” Barry ordered, panting, and Len was all too happy to oblige him, sucking harder and worrying the skin at that spot on Barry’s neck between his teeth as he braced himself on his elbows and snapped his hips, harder and faster and they both groaned like the sound was forced out of them. Len braced his elbows better and dug his knees into the mattress more and used that as leverage to fuck into Barry harder and deeper and God Barry wished Len had enough hair to grip and pull.

“Yes! Fuck yes, just like that!” Barry cried out, using his legs around Len’s waist as leverage to meet Len’s thrusts with the same pace and strength as he was getting it.

Len knew he was fucking Barry right when his speedster was practically sobbing while telling Len to keep doing what he was doing.

Damn, there was nothing like just totally wrecking Barry like this. No heist or mission would get his blood pumping like Barry could.

It wasn’t much longer after that until Barry came, arching his body up and the only thing that stopped him from nearly coming off the mattress was the fact that Len’s body was in the way, strong and not budging.

A full-body shudder went through Barry when he heard Len’s rough, triumphant, “yes!” almost like a growl in his ear. He wasn’t sure that shudder wasn’t a mild vibration.

Len didn’t fuck him through this orgasm, but he did bite him again, on the opposite shoulder this time as the last time, and stopped his hips while he was still fully inside of Barry.

While they caught their breath, Len kissed at the hickey he’d given Barry. They both knew it wouldn’t last long but it was there for now and that’s what counted.

After several long moments, Len started to rock his hips, his cock still hard inside Barry. He still hadn’t cum?? They’d have to fix that. Sometimes Barry seriously wondered if Len was some kind of metahuman whose only power was scary awesome stamina.

It could happen! Cisco had barred him from asking questions like that out loud ever again, though.

“Wait, stop…” Barry panted, putting a hand to Len’s chest and pushing a little.

“What? Are you okay…?” Len asked, stopping right away and moving back so he could look at Barry, searching his face for any sign of pain or discomfort. It was unusual that Barry would ask him to stop, so he was understandably concerned.

Barry tried to put his mind to ease by giving him a deep kiss, once, twice, and let the third one linger a little longer until he felt his lover relax even as he continued to keep his hips still.

“Pull out for a minute.” Barry said, rubbing one hand along Len’s shoulder and they both gave moans as Len pulled his hips back and slowly slid out of Barry.

Before he could sit up properly, though, Barry took hold of him and used his speed to flip them around so that Len was on his back and Barry was straddling him, grinning down at him mischievously.

“Who knew you could be so sneaky, Scarlet?” Len asked with a grin, and if his cock weren’t already so hard that display would’ve definitely done it for him.

Barry was sitting on top of Len, the skirt of his dress falling back down around him and hiding him from view, but damn that skirt like that while Barry was straddling him was such a turn on to Len.

Not to mention the cocky grin on Barry’s face and the confident way he held himself as he sat up straight.

“I’m plenty sneaky,” Barry defended, smirking and started grinding himself against Len a little bit, earning a moan from his lover.

“Clearly,” he panted, reaching up to grip Barry’s hips over the fabric of his dress.

“Can I ride you?” Barry asked, already lifting up onto his knees and sliding back a little, reaching his hand back and underneath the red skirt.

“Fuck yeah, Scarlet, you don’t even have to ask,” Len answered before Barry started sliding down onto Len’s dick, taking it inside of him at a slow, steady pace and causing them both to let long, loud groans, Barry even arching his back a little bit once he was seated fully.

“You are so perfect, Red…” Len murmured as he looked up at him, hands gripping Barry’s hips harder as his speedster rocked his hips, but didn’t hinder his movements when Barry began to move his body up and down.

He went slow at first, and Len helped him with balance but otherwise didn’t dictate how or when Barry moved.

“You made me stain my dress…” Barry said before moving a little faster, panting just a little bit.

“Can’t say I’m sorry...it looks good like that…” Len answered, letting Barry get his bearings and really get going before he started to thrust up into him and help them find a rhythm.

The moan that left Barry sounded completely delicious and Len licked his hips as he watched his boyfriend arch his body and throw his head back, moving harder over Len’s dick and letting Len’s thrusts complement the pace and strength of that movement.

“Fuck...fuck, Scarlet…” Len panted, watching as Barry took what he wanted and let Len chase after him.

Barry was truly a sight to behold when he was like this, confident and strong and playful and at ease with himself. He was gorgeous and he was good and he’d chosen Len, of all people, to share his life and himself and his heart with. Len knew how lucky he was for that.

It wasn’t really long before Barry was practically bouncing over him and Len was sure he was bruising Barry’s hips with his grip, their moans a near-constant thing and then suddenly a vibration went through Barry’s body, an honest to God vibration unlike the other near-misses that were more regular shudder than actual vibration, and Len’s moan was suddenly a shout. His hips snapped up on their own and it was Barry’s turn to shout and Len knew he’d hit Barry’s prostate again and fuck there went another vibration and Len’s back bowed off the bed a little bit.

“Fuck...dammit, Scarlet...w-what are you tryin to do to me here…” he asked, playful and panting even as he knew it was just a matter of time. After all of that earlier, there was no way he could hold out if Barry was going to do that.

“Trying...trying to make you cum. C’mon, Len, cum for me...Cum while you’re inside me…”

Damn but Barry’s voice was wrecked and Len was pretty sure his was no better.

“You sure…?” he asked, despite the fact that he had on a condom. He kept snapping his hips right against that spot, ensuring that it didn’t matter for either of them if Barry was sure or not Len was going to cum very soon and Barry would probably follow right after.

“Oh…” Barry said, changing his angle and leaning forward, gripping the headboard as he looked down at Len and grinned, “I’m positive,” he answered, using his grip as leverage as he doubled his efforts and didn’t try to stop the vibrations from sliding down his torso and down into his hips, the bed and their bodies shaking and both of them crying out, desperate and almost shocked.

Len came with one more shout, back coming up off the bed as he reached for Barry, hugging onto him and rode out his orgasm, not even bothering to stop his hips from doing as they pleased, thrusting fast and hard up into Barry, while Barry kept his grip on the headboard and came with Len, pushing down and keeping his hips still while Len’s bucked until they were both finished.

Panting, Len let go of Barry and fell back onto the bed and against the pillows after a moment. Another minute longer and Barry let go of the headboard and came down with him, resting against Len and panting against his chest, listening to Len’s heavy breathing as well.

“My God…” Len mumbled, staring up at the ceiling and looking somewhat dazed.

“Damn right…” Barry answered with a slight grin against Len’s chest, eliciting a breathless chuckle from his lover.

After a few moments, Len lifted Barry so that he could slide out of his speedster, changing their positions again so that he was on top, sharing soft, slow kisses with his lover.

“Mm...happy Valentine’s Day, Barry.” Len murmured against his lover’s lips between kisses.

Barry had always loved how affectionate and attentive Len was after an orgasm, especially a particularly good orgasm. Endorphins did wonderful things to Len.

Giving a little contented sigh as Len’s lips left his and started to trail little kisses down his neck, tilting his head a little to give Len better access.

“Are you...smearing lip gloss down my neck?” Barry asked, suspiciously, frowning a little.

“Maybe…” Len answered, not really pausing beyond answering, and Barry could feel the slow, wide, open grin against his throat and couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“It’s sticky…” he mock complained.

“Mmm...a few other things are sticky, too.” Len replied with a dirty overtone, nipping at Barry’s neck.

“Are you...are you still horny??”

It wouldn’t be a surprise for Barry to still be horny, because he had practically no refractory period (although even he would reach his limit soon), but Len was a regular person and he usually had to wait.

Barry could finally see his boyfriend’s grin as he sat up on his knees, removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it into the wastebin by the bed.

“Give me a few minutes and we’ll go for round four,” Len replied with a smirk.

“For real…?” It wasn’t as though this was the first time they’d had more than one round, but usually they weren’t so rough or quite this energetic with their lovemaking, so...Barry had expected Len not to want to have another go so quick.

“Oh...definitely for real, Scarlet, except this time you’re gonna fuck me and I want you to keep that dress on,” and Barry couldn’t help gulping just a little bit at the velvety purr that Len’s voice had turned into and God that suggestion already had Barry’s breath quickening.

From the look on his face, Barry could tell that Len knew exactly what he was doing to him.

“Fuck, Len…” Barry whispered.

“That’s the idea,” Len’s grin was lazy but not any less lecherous for the fact that he would be the one getting fucked.


End file.
